<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Scooby Doo Christmas by WargamingSuperNoob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852353">A Scooby Doo Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WargamingSuperNoob/pseuds/WargamingSuperNoob'>WargamingSuperNoob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WargamingSuperNoob/pseuds/WargamingSuperNoob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang makes a surprise visit to some old friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mystery Inc/Hex Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Scooby Doo Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work includes references to my previous work. Take a look at it if you haven't already, and thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gang was in Oakhaven once again. This time, they had no interest in solving mysteries of any kind. They were here for one reason: a surprise visit to some very good friends.<br/>
"Ok gang, we just entered city limits." Fred said with a smile on his face.<br/>
"Like man, boy am I glad. Like Scoob and I are starved! When can we get to Jack's?" Shaggy asked.<br/>
"Reah!!" Scooby replied.<br/>
"We're almost there. Lets just check this hotel and see if they know where the Hex Girls are." Daphne said.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I wish I could help, but I gotta point you to Jim McKnight. If anyone would know where they are, he's your man. Just go down the road 8 more buildings and the next one is his." the clerk behind the counter said.<br/>
"Alright, thanks for the help." Fred replied.<br/>
"No problem."</p><p>"Like, when are we gonna stop by Jack's place Fred?" Shaggy asked.<br/>
"In a minute. Just be patient." Fred replied.<br/>
"Like Scoob and I want to eat and we wanted it yesterday!" Shaggy said holding his stomach as it let out a huge growl.<br/>
"Shaggy, you never quote your grandmother! It's funny when you do! 'I wanted food and I wanted it yesterday!'" Daphne said as she did her best immitation of Shaggy grandmother, Callie.<br/>
"Like that's not funny! We're over here starving and yall are laughing at us!" Shaggy said, which only made everyone else start laughing as well.<br/>
"Well, look on the bright side Shag, we're here. You two can go on to Jack's place. We'll come get yall when we find the girls." Fred replied once he stopped laughing.</p><p>Suddenly, there were only three of them standing on the sidewalk with a big cloud of dust in front of them.</p><p>"You lost them at 'go' Fred..." Velma replied with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, look who it is!! Welcome back guys! Hahaha!! What'll it be this time?" Jack asked as he saw the two bottomless pits walk in his front door.<br/>
"Like, you got anything new cooking Jack?" Shaggy asked.<br/>
"Absolutely! I'll start yall off with 2 dishes of everything new first. Grab a seat right quick." Jack said as he returned to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Fred, Velma and Daphne followed up with what Jim said and headed for a cabin outside of town. Apparently, the Hex Girls used it as an unwind spot when they needed a break or just got back in town from work.</p><p>"I hope we don't scare em to death when we knock on the door." Daphne said as they approached the cabin.</p><p>The cabin was very similar to ones you would see in New England, with old logs making up the framing with an aged petina to it giving it a beautiful gray appearance. As they got closer though, they heard something similar to a low pitch boom. Hesitantly, Fred knocked on the front door and immediately took a step back. About 10 seconds later the door opened and what Fred saw made him see stars.</p><p>"Hey guys!" Thorn said when she realized who was at their door. "DUSK!! TURN THE MUSIC DOWN!!" she turned around and shouted when she realized it could be heard from the front door.<br/>
"Do I have to!!??" Dusk hollered back.<br/>
"Will you guys excuse me for a minute?" Thorn asked she walked over to the corner of Dusk's room. "Yes!! Don't make me come in there!"<br/>
Dusk sighed and turned it down a few clicks hoping that would satisfy Thorn.<br/>
"I'm sorry guys. Come on in and have a seat." Thorn said as they moved into the living room that had a rock fireplace on the back wall, a window off to the left, a coffee table with four rusted pieces of half inch thick angle iron for legs and old, un-sanded barnwood for the table top in the middle, two 3-seater couches, one facing the fireplace, one directly to its right facing the window and two leather chairs on the left.</p><p>The gang moved in and over toward the seats when Luna popped up off the couch facing the fireplace. Thorn meanwhile had to deal with Dusk who hadn't listened to what she asked her to do a minute earlier.<br/>
"Boy am I glad to see you guys!" Luna said as she gave each of them a hug. "What made you stop by? And how did you find us? Not many people know about this place."<br/>
"We had..." Fred was about to begin when they heard a bang, then the music in the background went silent and their attention was drawn to Thorn and Dusk entering the room.</p><p>Dusk was being pulled along by her ear with Thorn in front. The sight of Dusk's contorted face made Luna start laughing.</p><p>"Whats... OW... so... OW... funny Luna!?" Dusk asked angrily at Luna.<br/>
"Oh, nothing. Nevermind..." Luna said trying to not start a fight, no matter how bad she wanted to laugh. She knew she could win anyways if one started.<br/>
"Now will you listen the next time I tell you to turn the music down?!" Thorn asked, clearly pissed under the circumstances.<br/>
"Yes mam, mom. I'm sorry." Dusk skulkingly replied as she sat down in a chair, clearly humiliated under these circumstances.<br/>
"I'm usually the one that has to pull the 'mom' card on her, but when Thorn does, I just stay out of the way." Luna said as she sat back down with a smile on her face.<br/>
"You are good at that Luna. Don't short change yourself." Thorn replied. "So, why are you guys here? Where's Shaggy and Scooby?"</p><p>"Eating over at Jack's place. Your dad told us where you were." Velma said.</p><p>"Dad's glad we're home for a while. We're glad to be back too. No place like home." Luna said. She saw that the gang was clearly confused so she explained. "He treats us like we are his daughters and that's how it all got started. We've called him 'dad' ever since."<br/>
"I just hope Jack can handle them this time around. He was working on fixing the place up after the last time they stopped by. He said he needed a good bit more space for food so he added an additional pantry to the restaurant." Thorn said.</p><p>Everyone got a good laugh out of that, even Dusk who wasn't so upset by this point.</p><p>They spent about an hour just talking and laughing when Fred realized what he promised Shaggy and Scooby.<br/>
"We gotta go back and get Shag and Scoob!!" he said as he started to run for the door.<br/>
"Fred!! Wait a minute!" Thorn hollered after him. "We'll go get the boys. Yall stay here and rest some. You had a long drive up here."</p><p>Shaggy and Scooby were almost done with dessert when the Hex Girls walked into town. There were still two stacks of plates beside them Jack hadn't gotten to yet.</p><p>"Like that was some good stuff Jack! Especially those last five slices of pie!" Shaggy said as he let out an ungodly burp by accident. "Like excuse me!"<br/>
"Well I'm glad you guys enjoyed it." Jack said as he heard the front door open. "Hey girls. What can I do for you?"</p><p>"We're actually here for them." Thorn said as she nodded at Shaggy and Scooby. "Did they eat everything again Jack?"<br/>
"Ahaha!! Not this time. I told you that I was prepared!" Jack said.<br/>
"I'm amazed. We'll foot the bill. Don't worry bout it." Luna piped in a moment after seeing the two remaining stacks of plates.<br/>
"You sure girls? I hate to see yall pay for all this." Jack said trying to protest it, but to no avail. All three girls had their arms crossed at him and heads tilted to the side. At seeing this Jack backed down.<br/>
"Alright fine..." he finally said.</p><p>"Come on guys. At least we don't have to destroy a window to get you out like back in Tennessee." Thorn said.<br/>
"Like, where's everyone else? Fred said he was coming back to get us real soon." Shaggy asked.<br/>
"They're sitting back at the cabin." Dusk replied.<br/>
"Oh Jack? Can we get 3 plates of the daily special to go real quick?" Luna asked.</p><p>About five minutes into the walk back to the cabin, Scooby was almost asleep and Shaggy was dragging behind as well.</p><p>"Like, are we almost there. It feels like we've been walking for hours."<br/>
"Reah!!"</p><p>The next second Shaggy and Scooby heard the rattle of a very familiar box.</p><p>"Like, I'm hearing a box of Scooby Snacks being rattled I'm so tired." Shaggy said groggily.<br/>
"Boys, these are real..." Dusk said as she shook the box again. She was glad Fred gave them the keys to the Mystery Machine in case this happened.</p><p>At hearing the box was real, both Shaggy and Scooby woke up and were alert.</p><p>"Like oh boy!! When do we get some?!" Shaggy asked.<br/>
"Once we get to the cabin." Luna replied.</p><p>That was all they needed to hear. The next second, both Shaggy and Scooby picked up the Hex Girls and started running with them to the cabin. They arrived within two minutes of their "flight" starting.</p><p>"Well... Forget... Usain... Bolt..." Thorn said as she was seeing stars all around her. Both the other girls had already fallen over on top of Scooby by accident. Half a second later, Thorn joined them on the ground.<br/>
"Like guys! HELP!!" Shaggy shouted. Fred, Velma and Daphne came running out immediately. "We just got back and they fell over. We ran them all the way here."</p><p>"Lets get em inside. Give us a hand." Fred said.</p><p>They laid the girls on the one mattress and Shaggy and Scooby waited nervously for them to wake up. Luckily they woke up a couple minutes later. The first thing Dusk and Luna saw was the ceiling and then a big, wet tongue went across both their faces really quickly from one to the other while the second thing Thorn saw was Shaggy giving her a big hug.</p><p>"OFF!!" Thorn shouted once she realized someone was on top of her. She delivered a quick and hard right hook to Shaggy's kidney and he was off in an instant. "Sorry Shaggy!! I didn't mean to hurt you!! Are you okay?!" she said once she realized it was him.<br/>
"Like Im fine. We've run through walls before, right Scoob? Scoob?"</p><p>Scooby was too busy enjoying the hugs and kisses he was getting from Luna and Dusk to respond. When they saw the look in his big brown eyes, they couldn't help themselves, plus Scooby was a loveable dog.</p><p>"I think we know who the real player is here." Thorn said with a smile on her face as she got up and scratched Scooby behind the ear.</p><p>Once they were in the living room and after the rest of the gang ate supper, Dusk gave Shaggy and Scooby the box she had earlier, then they decided to play some card games before it got too late.</p><p>Everyone ended up falling asleep where they sat. Fred, Velma and Daphne all asleep on one couch, Thorn and Shaggy asleep in the chairs, Luna and Dusk asleep on the other couch with Scooby laying on top of both of them, head resting on their chests. The last thing anyone remembered was hearing the crackling of the fire and seeing a Christmas snow coming down on the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>